Moonstruck
by TheNameIsJo
Summary: Mourning and devastated over the loss of Edward, Bella searches for her next adrenalin rush and finds Jacob Black. JacobxBella


**Moonstruck**

**Chapter One: Improvement**

'Alice,

It's been getting cooler in the summer, but this is Forks, right? Back in Arizona the temperatures would reach high enough to shut down the air conditioner. I miss those...'

Listless and stunned eyes could only give a series of simple blinks at the flashing cursor. The listlessness of said globes preventing the author from completing the above-mentioned diary passage, and also holding her back from the urge of wanting to. Their stunned aspect merely taking her aback as she continued to bounce the final words of the entry through her otherwise silent mind.

'"_I miss those?"'_

Again she blinked, but instead of returning to watch the awaiting cursor, she looked to the closed bedroom window she'd grown to hate. Brown eyes still filled with that sense of dullness and calm shock researching her emotions as though the glass pane would reveal them to her. Why was she so lethargic? Because of an event from **four **months ago that grasped onto her thoughts like it was yesterdays' headlines? Those stinging and agonizing images of his shaded lips bidding her farewell before disappearing from their secret world. No, that wasn't the entire cause. Something else was amiss and it was something much **different**. She was already aware of those feelings for her greatest love, their long-gone affairs, and her blackened hatred for his not being beside her. These had been established the moment he vanished and every day since had been a reminder. Still she remained clueless as to what piece was hidden from her puzzle. Well, that is until she looked at the other thing she expressed.

Shock from her own words.

'"_I miss __**them**__ and __**him.**__"'_

Pained globes trembled like rippling pools of coffee before their possessor buried the uncomfortable urge to cry. The anxiety-riddled writer setting her glowing laptop aside, adjusting her posture to throw her legs over the edge of the bed, and allowing herself to issue a quivering sigh. A sigh that confirmed her newest personal discovery.

While she desperately missed her ex-boyfriend and his unusual family, her heart dropped whenever her best friend crossed her fragile mine. Her younger childhood buddy, Jacob Black. The same buddy who'd dared to take on her "rebuild a motorcycle" challenge, taught her how to manage one, and picked her up upon them both understanding that she needed much more practice. Yeah, he was the missing thing that made her listless. Not due to leaving her abruptly or shrugging her off as she had regrettably done to him, but due to not seeing him the past two weeks.

'"_Jake."'_

The Native American's chiseled image flooded her mind's eye as her gentle fingers snapped the abandoned computer closed. A final view of the unfinished diary entry penetrating thought before Bella completely erased it. With the dominating idea of her best friend, that is.

'"_Seven already?"'_

A quick and simple click sounded throughout the small bedroom when the girl dismissed her phone's built-in alarm clock. Heavy unbalanced footsteps making their way towards the mirror for a speedy reflection check before their maker completed her journey down the stairs.

"Call if you're gonna be late."

"Kay."

The spontaneous father-daughter conversation ended with its usual briefness when the daughter exited the house to find herself crawling into her truck. Both relatives knowing the hesitant teen wouldn't break curfew and that the parent was hiding a smile of approval at her "going out with friends".

And no sooner had Isabella said goodbye to her distant father, and acknowledged his encouragement that her truck sped down the summer road and towards the town's only movie theater. A tiny cinema building that provided some of the only "thrilling" entertainment Forks, Washington could offer. Romantic comedies, the occasional high school-made film, kid flicks, and the genre she had been anticipating: horror.

Normally, said category wouldn't be considered by someone so shy and isolated. However, as stated in her own mind, Bella knew that something was different. Above losing Edward and missing Jake, now days she found herself yearning for what she had always received from both males: the sense of excitement. While her adrenalin rushes had once been brought upon by a vampire's presence had warped into a need to experience danger. Danger meaning Edward would surely hear her cries and return to save her as he had previously done. And while this was still her train of thought, Jacob had renewed her liking of the feeling with his own reckless nature. **This** is why she chose to accept Mike's offering of taking her to a horror flick, and why she invited more people.

"Jake?"

A loud crack echoed out into the early evening air as the beat-up vehicle made its halt at the stoplight. The pleasantly surprised teenager waving to the boy who walked along the sidewalk.

"Hey, Paleface." His deep tone laughed before his slow pace continued down the concrete street.

"Wait up!"

Another series of shocks, cracks, and bangs were uttered from the orange heap as it was pulled into a parking spot along the empty street. Its hurried driver quickly taking the keys and slamming the door behind her figure.

"I'll walk with you." Long silky ringlets were tossed back as the girl stopped beside the smiling boy. Their heads both nodding in agreement before the path was started again.

"I was going to meet you at the theater place. You don't need to walk with me."

"If you don't want me to I can go back to my car."

"I didn't say I didn't **want** you to, but having the title of "Ms. Klutz" makes me worry that you'll trip on a crack."

A playful slap was taken to the arm before the Indian boy shrugged it off. The duo both giving one another nervous and unsure chuckles before an awkward and sudden silence took control. A silence that seemed to scream out that both were practically strangers now, that the female hadn't anticipated the overwhelming feeling of anxiety from his closeness, and that the boy had unexpectedly lost his words upon seeing his crush.

Previously, when Bella had moved back into the town she'd only ever visited, Jacob Black was thought of as that little child that once assisted her in mud pie making. He was a stranger, a new personality, a foreign face, and a brand new smile. She knew nothing outside of that dirt-covered child and at first, had little interest in getting below the surface. Until she needed someone, of course. Until she truly knew classmates and the vampire family she'd grown to adore, Jake was always there to say hi in passing or wave at the grocery store. After Edward had moved on and schoolmates fell by the waist side, Jacob had been left to help her with her abnormal mental state. It was only then that she had her best friend returned to her and that she wanted his company. Not to mention that his wild side, his intelligence, and his depth made Bella feel **better**. Better.

"I-I missed hanging out with you. Did you ever fix up that one bike?" Doe eyes glanced up at the now stopped male beside their owner.

"Me too. And both bikes are pretty screwed up. I haven't had time to do any repairs or anything." A weak smile creased tan lips.

"Too bad, I wanted to go racing again sometime."

"Ah, so you're still in that "stupid and reckless" phase, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Walnut-colored curlicues were brushed back behind their wearer's ears. Brown eyes still examining the male's features whilst pink lips were gently bitten.

"You ever," long black locks fell behind Jake when looking up at the low buildings, "heard of free running? It's when you get to a place without touching the ground. Using rooftops, trash cans, boxes, crap like that."

"I've seen it done on TV. Why do you even mention it?"

"Cause I'll race you right now, free running style. I use the lower buildings, you use anything close to the ground." A daring smile was flashed at the tiny girl.

"Wh-Why? We're going to be exhausted by the time we get to the movie." A reluctant smirk was issued.

"One: I wanna race you now since I have no clue when I'll be able to fix the wheels. Two: You **want **to. And three: we're going to be sitting in a cool theater without having to move."

"Ok, but-"

Curious and staggering words were immediately silenced by the speaker. Once bored eyes widening upon spotting the tanned male run into the closest alleyway, his strengthened body easily scaling the escape latter to reach the rooftop.

"Go, Bells!"

A laugh of cautious disbelief emerged from said girl's trembling lips before she hopped onto the nearest electrical box. Squeaks and creaks sounding from her jumping sneakers and Jacob's pounding footsteps. Both making their own routes towards the lighted theater at the edge of the block. The Native American leaping from the rooftop to stick his landing on the next building, his heart pounding as he'd catch himself on a windowsill and jump back to the asphalt tops. His eyes never venturing far from his clumsy opponent below. Her wobbling legs barely making the skip from a trash can to a lone cardboard box, and a lunge from a broken drinking fountain to a recycling bin.

'"_He's ahead, right?"'_

Chocolate hues dared to glance up and away from the pathway. Their coloration immediately glistening against the yellow streetlights and astounding image of Jacob's feats. His newly toned body scaling each obstacle with little effort, his eyes focused and yet eerily relaxed, and his waving hair appearing to be weightless behind him.

"He's really grown-!"

Hushed words found themselves fading into the hollow night for the second time. However, unlike the first, this time the speaker unexpectedly cut them short. Her train of thought moving from the friendly race, to Jake, and back to the race she was now losing. Losing due to a slippery lid that caused her already staggering footing to falter completely. A group of onlookers giggles reaching her ears as she drew closer to the sidewalk.

"Ms. Klutz, what am I going to do with you?"

Another string of giggles found their way into the dangling teen's mind. Her shocked face finally glancing up to spot their source.

"H-How did you get down to quickly?"

"Talent."

A dumbfounded stare was exchanged from a casual glance before the owner of the first regained her bent posture, and freed herself from the man's tight grip on her waist. Bella straightening her jacket and adjusting her locks before looking to her savior.

"Thanks, I guess this means the steroids worked."

"You're welcome and I don't take steroids. Oh and I won by the way."

"I tripped, it's a tie."

"I was still ahead, Swan, but if a tie means I can keep catching you then it's cool."

Another trade was made between the two friendly rivals even as they were ambushed by Bella's amazed friends who'd been watching. Their screams and cheers transforming into faded calls in the minds of both contestants. And even though they'd had an unusual and shaking silence previously, this time they were anything but strangers.


End file.
